Troublesome Love!
by CherryButterfly
Summary: Mai, is now finding her life troublesome, when a certain narcissist enters her life. She can't find a way to deal with him and his narcissism and tries to cure his vanity but fails miserably as she finds this troublesome thing, called love. Naru x Mai.
1. Troublesome You!

**Hey there! *smiles* New story. My brain has started to function. I'm so happy about that!! XD**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. Ghost Hunt owns itself!! XD No wait...Fuyumi Ono does. Don't believe me? Go ask her!!  
**

** P.S. Sorry for the mistakes! :D If you do find any please correct me and my poorly framed sentences. Thank you so much!  
**

* * *

Mai sighed. She had gotten up late this morning. She had to skip breakfast because of that. Mai couldn't believe it. Her stomach let out a grumble. Mai sighed for the umpteenth time. Keiko looked at her and Mai gave her weak smile as usual. Keiko realized that she had missed her breakfast. Keiko let out a sigh. Before she could say anything their homeroom teacher Matsuyama Mizuho-sensei entered the class. As always she cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"Student's, there is a transfer student going to be coming in the class. I want you to be nice with him. Kazuya-san please enter the class." She said. The door pushed open and he came in. The whole class swooned at the sight of him. His black hair and his violet-blue eyes were mesmerizing. His pale complexion made him look even more handsome. Mai looked at him in awe.

"I'm Shibuya Kazuya." He introduced himself. He smiled at the whole class and the girls cooed at his smile. Mai snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that his smile was fake.

"Kazuya-san please take the seat near Mai-san." Mizuho-sensei ordered. He walked to the bench near Mai. Mai tried to speak to him but he completely ignored her. All the girls turned their eyes at Mai and glared at her. Mai gulped as she took in a deep breath.

~x~

"Oh! He is so hot!" Keiko fussed. Mai ignored the comment. "I wish he would look at me!" She continued squealing and fussing over the topic Michiru had began.

"I totally agree with you Keiko! Nobody can surpass Kazuya-sama!" Michiru said as she drooled over his image in her mind. Mai groaned.

"Can't you guys stop making a fuss at least in the lunch break? I'm tired already." Mai said as she gulped down some apple juice. Keiko looked at Mai. "What?" Mai asked.

"I can't believe it that you are not making a fuss over him! Isn't he hot?" Keiko asked.

"How many times do you plan on repeating that?" Mai asked obviously irritated.

"Mai! Don't you like him?" Michiru asked surprised. Mai looked at her in a bored fashion.

"How can you like somebody after just seeing him? Are you guys always like that? He is just a new transfer student and you girls go singing his praises in just an hour since he arrived? I can't believe you guys!" Mai said as she finished sipping the apple juice.

"But, he is so hot!" Keiko cried.

"I heard that a million times." Mai replied. "When will you guys grow up. Isn't it time already for you kiddies to grow up? Stop making a fuss over him already! He needs no importance from you! How about you concentrate on getting higher grades, rather than fussing over how hot that guy is!" Mai hollered. Keiko and Michiru stared at her.

"Mai, uh...I think you need to cool down." Keiko replied to her holler. Mai sighed. "But I think it's unfair for Kazuya-sama to sit beside Mai all the time!"

Mai frowned at Keiko's outburst. She let out another sigh and got up from her chair. "You can exchange places with me if you like." She said

"Mai where are you going?" Michiru asked.

"Have fun with fussing over him." Mai said as she left the table. "Maybe you will find out who's more compatible with him. Maybe it's one of you!" Mai said sarcastically.

"I think we darkened her mood." Keiko said. Michiru nodded as an answer.

~x~

Mai sighed. How much fuss can they make over a guy who isn't even going to pay attention to someone?

"I wonder what's so special in him anyways?" Mai muttered to herself.

"I suppose that's me whom your talking about." A male voice interfered Mai's thought. Mai turned to look.

"Oh, damn, Mr. fake smile has shown up." Mai grumbled under her breath.

"..." He didn't answer.

"What's the problem with everyone? A minute after you arrive in the school, the whole girl population in the school swoons just at the sight of you? Now, what kind of joke is that?" Mai asked him.

"Not my problem." He said bluntly. Mai sighed.

"I guess nothing can be done. You must be lucky to be handsome and intelligent and god knows what more qualities you have." Mai said rolling her eyes. He smirked.

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked her.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Mai asked, trying to match his blunt tone in a mocking fashion.

"You don't have a bad taste." He replied with something in his voice that she couldn't recognize. Mai raised her eyebrow. She realized what it was after a fraction of a second. _Superiority_.

"I forgot your name." Mai said. "But, I don't think I need to remember it. I already have a name for you." Mai said. It was his turn to raise his eyebrow.

"I'm calling you Naru the narcissist." Mai declared firmly with a smirk on her face. Naru frowned.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes as he took the seat besides her.

"Why don't you exchange places with somebody?" Mai asked.

"I don't want to." He replied.

"Well fine, I will exchange it with someone." Mai replied. Just then the bell rang indicating that the lunch break had finished and the students came flocking in the class as their history teacher entered the class.

"Good morning sensei!" the students greeted.

"Good morning. Now let me begin with my lesson. Taniyama Mai-san, please refrain yourself from falling asleep in the class today." Takano Hiroshi-sensei said before beginning his usual boring lesson.

The class roared with laughter. Mai felt her cheeks heating up. She looked at Naru who was smirking at her. Mai glared at him before trying to concentrate on what kind of gibberish Takano-sensei was talking about. Fifteen minutes went by. Mai could feel her eyelids getting heavier. She let out a small quite yawn. She tried her best not to sleep but it seems that fate hates her. Before she knew she was sleeping on the history textbook with her mouth open. Naru looked at Mai. He chuckled. He closed in the distance between them and came near her ears.

"Taniyama Mai." He let out a whisper, trying to imitate Takano-sensei's voice. Mai got up startled.

"Yes!" She cried startling the whole class before they all burst out into fits of laughter.

"Yes Mai-san?" Takano-sensei asked. Mai's face turned tomato red before she dropped down on her seat. She shook her head frantically as Takano-sensei sighed. "Okay class. Let's continue with the lesson."

"What did you do that for?" Mai asked obviously annoyed.

"Just getting you back for the dumb name you gave me earlier." He smirked at her. Mai glared at him.

She never realized that he could be so troublesome.

* * *

**How is it?! **

**Sorry there were too many dialogues and less description. I tried to add some in the middle though! Hope you like it! The next chapter will be coming soon so you can wait for it! Just felt like writing a new story! :D I guess I'm gonna have lot's of fights between Naru and Mai in this story. I just felt like writing something like this in a while. Expect some romance to bloom in a few chapters! XD  
**

**Bye-Bye! Keep waiting for the next update! :D**


	2. Troublesome Character!

**Hey there! I know it's kind of a late update! But I just felt like updating this one before updating my other stories! XD Anyways enjoy the story! :D To my anonymous reviewers: Thank you so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't plan on repeating what I said earlier...XD I do not own Ghost hunt.  
**

**Sorry for the mistakes! Help me out if you can! I tried to make this chapter a little longer and smoother.  
**

* * *

The next day in the morning Mai did not have to skip her breakfast yet she felt hungry during the lunch break.

'I'm hungry...' Was all she could think the whole morning.

"Mai! Mai! Did you see how Kazuya-sama glanced at us when we were in the class?!" Keiko sighed dreamily. "I'm going crazy."

"Good that you realized." Mai said as she stuffed herself with her sandwich. Keiko frowned.

"How much can you stuff yourself with?" She asked. "Aren't you dieting or something?"

"As much as I like. I don't need to diet. I'm fine being healthy." Came the reply. Mai started stuffing herself with more and more until she heard the girls in the cafeteria squeal. Mai frowned. 'Oh, damn.'

"Mai! Look it's him!" Michiru pointed as Mai could see Michiru's face becoming red. _Was it that she was blushing or was the atmosphere too hot? _

"Who?" Mai asked obviously not interested. Keiko looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

"Kazuya-sama!" Michiru squealed.

"So?" Mai asked.

"Oh, forget it!" Keiko said as she ran past Mai to his side. Mai sighed. _They were never going to learn. _Mai got up and started picking up her stuff. Mai took her stuff and headed for the exit, but as she was leaving she crashed into someone and fell on the floor with a loud thud. Mai rubbed her back in pain. Mai glanced at the person.

"Yasuhara-san!" Mai screamed. "Are you alright!?" Mai asked.

"I'm fine." He replied offering her a smile. She helped him stand. Mai smiled back. But Mai looked at him and she found something different in him and then it clicked.

"Yauhara-san, where are your glasses?" Mai asked. He rubbed his head in an embarrassed manner.

"I left them at home in a hurry, that's why I couldn't see you coming." Yasuhara said as he smiled sheepishly. Mai glared at him playfully.

"So it's partially your fault too." Mai pointed out.

"But you were daydreaming too." He defended himself."What's the matter princess?" He asked mockingly.

"Nothing." Mai said lowering her head. "It's just that nowadays Keiko and Michiru are more interested in talking about him and are not interested in talking to me." She pointed towards Naru.

"That's it? Well nothing can be done about that because he's just so full of himself. Why don't you talk about it with Keiko and Michiru? They are your best friends right? You can sort it out right! It happens all the time to high school girls!" He said.

"You think so too? Well, I gave him a nickname." Mai winked at him. He looked at her eagerly. "Naru the narcissist."

Yasuhara blinked. He looked at Mai and smirked at her before breaking into fits of laughter. Mai joined him in his laughter session. He patted her back.

"As expected from my apprentice!" He mocked with a smile on his face. Mai winked at him.

"Thank you so much!" Mai said.

"What for Mai?" He asked.

"For lightening up my mood!" Mai said as she ran past him and waved at him from a distance. He waved back at her. "It's time for class."

She ran past through the students standing in the corridor and entered her class. It was empty.

"No one is in the class?" She asked herself. "Oh, well the lunch break isn't over yet."

Mai seated herself at her desk and waited for the students to arrive. One by one everybody arrived and Mai waved at them and offered them a smile to subside those glares they were sending her. Once everyone had arrived Mai got up from her seat. She looked at Naru and smirked. He ignored it completely.

"Anybody wants to exchange seats with me?" Mai asked. Naru looked up at her. The girls in the class went hyper. They all flocked at Mai's desk shouting me like they were chanting a spell. Mai sweat-dropped. _Wrong idea? Maybe._ She glanced at everyone and tried to make peace with them.

"Can't endure me?" A voice interrupted. Everybody looked down at Naru. He smirked at Mai. Mai scowled.

"Challenging me?" She asked. He didn't answer and she took that as a yes. "Well I can."

"Prove it." He said.

"I don't need too." She answered.

"That means you can't." He said.

"I can." Mai said. They passed each other glares before Mai sighed.

"Okay plans changed! I'm not exchanging seats with anyone." She told the girls. They all sighed and glared at Mai. "I will show you, Mr. Narcissist or would you prefer Naru?" He glared at her. Mai smirked.

"Let's see." He said with a frown. Mai sat down on her seat.

"Isn't Takano-sensei late today?" She tried asking Naru but he completely ignored her. She fumed with anger. "At least you could answer." She said trying to keep her cool.

"None of my concerns." He answered bluntly.

"Well, fine. I don't need to ask you." She said. "Nobody would socialize with you. Even if you tried, no one is going to." Mai replied coldly. He turned to glare at her with his piercing blue eyes. "Just because you think you are handsome and intelligent or whatsoever doesn't mean you have to get all that pride to your head."

He looked at her as she turned to face the window. Mai looked at the azure sky and try to forget about what she had said earlier but she couldn't as she could still feel his piercing look on her back. She turned to face him.

"What?" She asked bluntly. "I just stated the mere fact. What wrong did I do?" She felt a little guilty when she saw that hurt look on his face. _Was he really hurt or was he just putting on an act? Well considering the fake smile this seems just like an act.  
_

"..." He kept staring at her. Mai could feel her cheeks heating up. _What was wrong with her?_

"W-what? Stop staring at me!" Mai stuttered and he smirked.

"Getting the wrong idea already?" He asked her with the same superior tone.

"What did you say?" Mai fumed. But somehow her heart felt light when he returned back to his normal self.

"I just stated a mere fact." He mimicked her. Mai's face turned red.

"You little-" Mai was about to hit him when Takano-sensei entered the class.

"Taniyama-san." He interrupted. Mai looked up at him. "Out." Was all he said. Mai gazed at him not understanding what he just said.

"Taniyama-san, get out." He repeated for her. Mai sighed.

"Yes." Mai replied but she stopped. "Won't you give this guy a punishment too? He was the one who provoked me!" Mai defended. Takano-sensei looked at Naru.

"Shibuya-san, out." He ordered, before turning to Mai. "Fair?" He asked. Mai gave him one of her over cheerful smiles. "Now, both of you out!" He said before opening his history text-book.

~x~

Mai let out a sigh. She opened the door and Naru walked behind her. She shut it and rested her back against the wall. He did the same thing.

"Have you gotten a punishment earlier?" Mai asked. He looked at her.

"No." He said.

"Oh, then this must be your first time." Mai said.

"..."

"..." A few minutes passed just like that.

"You-"

"You-" Mai laughed. She smiled at him. He looked at her. "Go ahead."

"Nothing." He said. He just felt like his heart beat had increased for a second.

"Oh, well to put it frankly, you are boring." Mai said. He looked at her.

"I'm being told that a lot of times." He replied.

"Oh." She said. "You must be really boring then." She smirked at him. He returned a glare.

"I'm fine with it." He replied bluntly. He continued staring at her.

"What?Are you thinking that I'm beautiful?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I have no interest in you. Just seeing my reflection in your eyes." He replied taking his eyes off her. Mai scowled.

"Ah! I want to go back to the class!" Mai cried to herself. "Takano-sensei! I'm really sorry! Let me in! I don't want to be with a narcissist!" He smirked at her and she glared at him.

"I hate you!" She said pointing at him.

"Same here." He replied and the bickering continued all day long.

* * *

**As I said earlier! Sorry for any mistakes! How is the chapter? **

**Tell me your opinions! :D Sorry for the late update! :D Hope you like this chapter! The next chapter would be a continuation to this one as the day continues. XD **

**Bbye! Wait for the next update!  
**


End file.
